parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Oriana
Princess Oriana is the deuteragonist of Felix the Cat: The Movie. She played Princess Leia Organa in Star Wars (Oriana160 Style) She played Scarlett O'Hara in Gone With the Wind (CartoonNetworkandPrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockzFan360 Style) She played Mrs. Arable in Jenna's Bandana She played Adult Jill Young in Mighty Kenai Young She played Human Tiana in The Princess and the ??? She played Didi Pickles in RugKids She played The Client from Hampstead in The Great Warrior Detective She played Anna in Frozen (CartoonNetworkandPrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockzFan360 Style) She played Edmond's Mother in Felix-A-Doodle She played Maria in West Side Story (CartoonNetworkandPrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockzFan360 style) She played Queen Athena in The Little Mer-Camille 3: Camille's Beginning She is a sea queen She played Ursula as Vanessa in The Little Mer-Odette She is a sea witch in disguise She played Jane Jetson in The Evals She played Princess Peach in Super Anario She played Honey Lemon in Big Hero 6 (Taylor's SeriesBig Hero 6 (Taylor's Series Saga)Saga) She played Jeannie Conway Deadly Friend (BassRockz Style) She is Paul's concerned mother She played (Human) Featherduster in Beauty and the Berk She played Winnie in The Boxtrolls (??? Style) She will play Ly in Kookyman 2: The Great Escape She played Snow White in Oriana White and the Seven Boys She played Jerrica "Jem" Benton in Oriana and the Holograms She played Chiyo Sakamoto / Sayuri Nitta in Memoirs of a Princess She played Maria in West Side Story (PrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockz style) She played Mrs. Arable in Jenna's Bandana She played Eudora in The Princess and the Berk She played Queen Miranda in Camille the First She played Megara in Anariocules She played Princess Peach in Super Anario She played Layla in Sky High (PrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockz Style) She played Sloane Peterson in Anario Bueller's Day Off She played Dexter's Mom in Gus' Laboratory She played Laurey in Oklahoma! (PrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockz style) She played Emily Irving in Everyone's Hero (PrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockz Style) She played Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (Oriana160 Style) She played Cinderella in Orianarella She played Jane Porter in Anariozan She played Anastasia's mother in Camillestasia She played Jasmine in Anarioladdin She played Pocahontas in Orianahontas She played Vera in Baloo of the North She played Queen Leah in Sleeping Camille She played Stephanie Mangano in Saturday Night Fever (PrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockz Style) She played Didi Pickles in RugKids She played Fa Li in Sakuralan She played Edmond's Mother in Felix-A-Doodle She played Sina in Honey Lemon (Moana) She played Alice Mitchell in Gus the Menace She played Sarabi in The Medieval King She played Mindy in Basil (Bolt) She played Featherduster's human form in Beauty and the Berk She played Kim Possible in Oriana Possible She played She will play Princess Diaspro in an upcoming Winx Club parody She will play Princess Camille in an upcoming Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland parody She will play Mindy in an upcoming The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie parody She will play Princess Daphne in an upcoming The Dragon's Lair parody She will play Amanda Pitch Benson in an upcoming Swindle parody She will play Princess YumYum in an upcoming The Thief and the Cobbler parody She will play Teresa Taco or Camille Toh in an upcoming Sausage Party parody She will play Penny Pingleton in an upcoming Hairspray parody She will play Cat Valentine in an upcoming Victorious parody She will play Ariana Dumbledore in an upcoming Harry Potter parody She will play Ubercorn in an upcoming Go Jetters parody Voice Actor #Maureen O'Connell - English Relatives *Husband-Alvin Eval (Aka Prince Anario) *Father-Bill Andersen *Mother-Jill Andersen *Sister-Riley Andersen *Brothers-Lewis and Ted Wiggins *Daughters-Princess Camille and Rosie *Son-Gus *Daughter in law-Jessica *Sons in law-Nemo and Josh Spitz *Parents in law-Patrick and Talisa Korg-Eval *Brothers in law-Adam and Zachary Eval, Jim Hawkins *Sisters in law-Audrey and Penny Forrester *Uncles-The Duke of Zill and Bob Parr *Nephews-Wilbur Robinson and Jamie Bennett *Niece-Cubie and Sophie *Cousins-Violet and Dash Parr, Andy and Molly Davis, Pajama Sam, Penny Peterson *Aunts-Helen Parr, Mrs. Davis, Charlene Doofenshmirtz Aeolus06's Version of Princess Oriana.jpg Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Princesses Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Prince Anario and Princess Oriana Category:Humans Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Teal Characters Category:Turquoise Characters Category:Felix the Cat The Movie Characters Category:Women Category:PrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockz Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Protagonists Category:Wives Category:Loves Category:Deuteragonists Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Characters Created by Tibor Hernadi Category:Aunts Category:Nieces Category:Anario and Oriana's Adventures Heroes Category:Characters with blue eyes